Unaccepted Love
by Chivasgirl23
Summary: Jacob imprints on Sam's cousin, Alex. But, Jacob refuses to be with her because he finally has a chance with Bella. Will Jacob decide to ignore the imprint or let himself fall in love with Alex like it was destined to be. Jacob O/C
1. Imprint

**Authors Note: This is during New Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the O/C's from this story. The amazing genius, Stephanie Meyers, onwns everything.:D**

**Chapter 1:Imprint**

"There you are." I said as I grabbed my last bag from the luggage claim."Now I have to find Sam." The only description I had was that he was tall and huge. How was that supposed to help? Apparently I was wrong.

I made my way through the crowd of people. I scoped out the area for anybody that might be Sam, when I laid eyes on a humongus man. Holy crap, they weren't wrong when they said he was huge. This man couldn't be the scrawny cousin I remembered. No, this man was made of pure muscle. He was made of steel.

I approached the man. "Hey, per chance, would you happen to be Sam Uley." I gave him a shy smile.

The man wrapped two huge, warm arms around me and practically squeezed the life out of me. "Alex, I've missed you." I took that as a yes and responded to his hug. "Hey, I have someone I want you to meet." Sam spun me around and I faced a women. She was beautiful. She had straight hair that fell midback and soft brown eyes. When I noticed the scars that ran across her face, I inwardly gasped. But even though they cut deep into the right side of her face, it was as if they made her look even more beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Emily, Sam's fiancee." She hugged me before I could introduce myself. I was shocked by how friendly this women was. "I'm sorry, it's just that I feel like I know you, since Sam hasn't shut up about you ever since you anounced you were visiting." She smiled a warm smile. I turned to look at Sam. He blushed a little.

"Well, you will be staying with us this summer. So let's get going, shall we." said Sam while grabbing my bags and trying to change the subject. I giggled. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy this summer, if the people were as likable as Emily was then I was sure to have no problem.

The whole ride to Sam's was filled with nonstop conversation. Poor Sam, he was humiliated by Emily and I pitched in with stories about his scrawny years. Sam didn't complain though. He enjoyed himself, well he liked when the topic shifted towards when I was younger. When I had braces, glasses and when I was a clutz.

When we finally reached the house, my stomach was aching from so much laughter. Emily and I were already good friends and Sam and me caught up with each others lifes.

Sam didn't grab my bags but he said he would later. When we approached the door to the house, Sam gave me a big smile and opened it.

My mouth nearly dropped to the floor. The small home of Sam, and Emily was packed with huge, muscular, and may I say, HOT males. And not to mention, THEY WERE ALL SHIRTLESS. Man, I saw muscles on them that I never thought existed. They were all exact replicas of Sam except for the hot part ofcourse because that would be creepy. Not that i'm saying that Sam wasn't good looking, it's just that I am not into the whole insest thing.

"Alex, I want you to meet the pa- the group." I could tell Sam was hiding something but I decided to let it slide. I smiled at the guys."This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Brady, Collin and Seth." They all said hey back. It would obviously take me forever to get their names straight. "Where's Jacob?" Sam questioned the group. A wave of "Don't knows and don't cares" responded back.

One, Seth I think, walked up to me. He smiled a childish grin and his eyes twinkled."Lexy, don't you remember me. You and Leah made my life a living hell when I was younger." I smiled at my old nickname. How could I forget Seth. He was like a little brother to me.

I hugged him."Ofcourse I remember you, Sethikens." He laughed as I pinched his cheeks. The rest of the night, I hanged out with Seth. We caught up with our lives. We were on the couch joking around when someone walked in without knocking. I turned from the couch to see who it was.

There stood a man with an arm around a girl. She was pretty. She had chocolate brown hair with a matching pair of eyes. But the one that grabbed my attention was the guy. He resembled the rest of the group. I couldn't help when my mouth dropped. He was way hotter than the other guys if that was possible.

"Hey Jacob, hey Bella." Called Seth from beside me. Jacob, I guess, turned to face Seth, but his eyes landed on me. We locked eyes. His expression changed from surprise to awe and then to anger all in a flash of a second. I felt dumbfounded.

Sam inturrupted our little staring contest. "Jacob, come with me." Sam looked angry and I was scared he was going to do something rash against Jacob. They both went outside.

I cleared my throat. "So, I need to use the bathroom but I have know idea where it's at." I smiled at Seth. He chuckled and said it was upstairs, first door on the right. I smiled and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

When I was washing my hands, I heard yelling out the window. I have never the eavesdrop type of person, but if you were in my situation, you would have done the same thing. I looked out from the corner of the window. I didn't want to be seen.

Outside stood Sam and Jacob. They were arguing about something. I only caught of couple of words.

_"Sam, I love Bella and this stupid imprint isn't going to stop from me being with her." _Jacob sounded angry as he spoke to Sam.

_"Jacob, you can't ingnore the imprint. It will cause emotional and physical pain staying away from her. You and Alex are meant for each other." _I gasped, they were talking about me. As if Jacob heard me, he looked up and saw me through the window. I backed away from the window and ran down stairs.

"Are you ok." asked Seth, once I sat myself back next to him on the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine." I heard the door slam and in came Sam and following after him was Jacob. He stared at me but I looked away quickly. He knew I had been eavesdropping. My cheeks grew hot. I could feel his gaze on me the whole time.

"Dinner is ready." Emily holllered. Seriously all the guys jumped and pratically stampeded towards her. We all filled our plates and sat around the table. When it was my turn, there was no more seats available. I saw some girls sitting on their boyfriends lap and I decided to do the same except I would do it with Seth.

"Hey," Seth complained as I climbed on him. "Oh shut up Seth, you know you love me." I smiled. Seth smiled back and let me climb in. "I guess." He chuckled.

Once I situated myself, I turned to face the rest of the table. They were all staring at me and Seth with huge grins on their faces, the only ones that weren't were Sam and Jacob. Jacob growled and turned to face Bella who was sitting next to him. I felt a bit jealous but I shook that feeling away. I ate my dinner and joked around with Seth and the rest of the group.

"Seth, you have sauce all over your face." I giggled. He smirked and started to rub his cheek on my shoulder wiping the sauce on me. "Hey," I protest but I couldn't stop laughing. Everybody was laughing with me.

I heard a growl then a door slammed. I looked at the table to see who had left. The only one missing was Jacob. It confused me why he had left but I decided to ignore it.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob P.O.V.<span>

I slammed the door as I stepped outside. I quickly phased and started running. I always liked turning into a wolf. It helped me cool down. The only thoughts I had on my mind were her.

Stupid imprint. Why the hell am I jealous? I don't care if my imprint and Seth hook up. "Ugh, who am I kidding." I thought. It drove me crazy when Alex sat on Seth's lap instead of mine. And now, Seth was flirting with her the whole night and then he started to rub his cheek on her. What an ass.

Just wait i'm going to kick his ass on patrol tonight. Wait, what the hell am I thinking. I have Bella and Seth can have whatever girl he wants. But did it have to be my imprint? Seriously.

Why did I have to imprint. Bella and I finally have our chance to be together and I imprint. What the fuck. And now I have to deal with Seth being all over Alex. It's not that I want to be with her it's just that it drives me insane her being with someone else other than me. It feels like someone puched me in the gut when she was with Seth.

What the hell, I'm being so selfish. But I just don't want to see her with any other man other than me. But I can't because I love Bella too.

**So, what did you think? Was it terrible, bad, or ok? **

**Please review. Flames are excepted if they are true...:D**


	2. Jelousy

**Dislaimer: I own nothing other than the made up characters in this story. The praise goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2: Jelousy

* * *

><p>You want to conquer<br>The perpetual fever of jealousy?  
>I will tell you a great secret:<br>Just love and become one  
>With your oneness - heart<p>

- Sri Chinmoy

* * *

><p>I could feel the breeze of the ocean on my my bare skin. It was so relaxing except for the fact that I was freezing. Why had I chosen to wear shorts? I mentally slapped myself.<p>

It was pitch dark out and if it wasn't for the fire elluminating the sky, I would probably not be able to see a thing. Sam and Emily had invited me to this bonfire because they said it would be important for me to listen to the legends of the Quileute. Whatever that meant. I hadn't heard the legends since I was a kid but they weren't a big deal. It was all fantasy bedtime stories that were fictional.

"Hey Alex, Billy is about to start telling the legends. You wouldn't want to miss that." Seth was making his way towards me. Me and Seth were unseperable. I have only been here two days and yet, it feels like I have known him for years. He was like my personal sun, he warms my day.I smiled back at him and met him half way.

Seth grabbed my hand and led me towards the fire where everybody had gathered around. Billy, Jacob's dad, was the center of attention. Everybody was there. All the elders and all of the pack. I groaned when I saw Jacob with Bella at his side.

I didn't hate the guy but it sure did seem like he hated me. It's not like I did anything to make him hate me so much, I hadn't even had a conversation with the guy.

Seth and I approached the fire. I flushed when everybody averted their attention to us and because Seth was still holding my hand. Jacob looked up to meet my gaze and his expression looked angered. I quickly looked away.

Seth sat next to me on a log, that just so happened to be directly infront of Jacob and Bella. I could feel Jacobs eyes on me but then they looked away when Billy began to speak.

_"The Quilete tribe has always had magic in their blood,"_ Billy began to speak. Even with the fire only a couple of feet away, I was still freezing. I shivered and rubbed my arms trying to warm myself up. Seth noticed and made a big show of looking around to see if anybody was looking our way, then yawned and placed an arm around me and he pulled me in closer to him. I looked up meet his eyes and raised an eyebrow. He smirked and winked back. I just rolled my eyes and snuggled up to him. Seriously, this kid was really hot, temperature wise and soon I was warming up too.

I looked up to sneek a glance at Jacob, I caught his eyes on me and we locked eyes. His expression looked hurt and was he shaking? But then a flash of anger crossed his eyes. I didn't know why, but I felt like I should be in Jacob's arms not Seth's. I longed for his strong arms to be wrapped around my body and for him to warm me up like Seth was doing right now.

_"Our tribe's__ protectors were spirit warriors." _Billy continued. I brought my attention back on Billy and what he was saying. The legends facinated me. I remember them vaguely from my childhood but they meant so much more now. I could visualize everything Billy was saying. I felt like they were real even the part where the tribe had shapeshifters that turned into wolves.

_"The Quilete protectors were strong like steel and taller than most." _Billy described. I looked around at the group. It seemed like Billy was describing the group not the shapeshifters of the Legends. Well if the stories were true, these guys could very well be shapeshifters. I laughed at myself, what the hell was I thinking. These stories were fake, made up.

"_The shapeshifters imprinted on their soulmates_." I could feel Jacob eyes on me when Billy said this. _"Imprinting is when a wolf finds his perfect match. They are destined to be together, forever_." I glanced at Jacob to meet his gaze. His eyes showed adoration and love? That couldn't be. I looked away quickly and focused back on the legends. Billy kept describing imprinting when I felt Seth's hot breathe on my ear.

"Sometimes a wolf doesn't have to imprint to meet his soulmate." Seth whispered into my ears. His lips lingered and he placed a kiss on my cheek and were making their way towards my lips when I felt somethig snatch me away from him.

Whoever had snatched me away were now carrying me bridal style, away from the fire. I looked up to see the face of my attacker and it was none other than Jacob and he was shaking violently. He looked furious but I didn't care.

"Put me down." I hissed. How dare he? I squirmed in his arms and he finally placed me on the ground. I tried to run back to the group but Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me back to him, and stopping me from escaping.

"What do you want Jacob." My words dripped with disdain. Jacob was extremely close. "Do you like Seth?" Jacob's question took me by surprise. It took me a moment to think about it.

"What does that matter to you." I snapped. I tried to pry his arm off of me. "Just answer the question." Jacob looked angry. He was really pissing me off.

"Well if you really want to know, Yes I do like Seth and a lot." I lied. Actually it was the truth, I did like Seth but as a brother. But I decided I didn't have to tell that to Jacob.

Jacob began to shake even worse than before. It frightened me to see him that way. But his anger didn't reach his eyes. He looked torn and saddened. I have had enough. I ran back to the bonfire. I couldn't think about anything other than Jacob, though. I looked over my shoulder to see if Jacob was still shaking but he was gone. He disapeared in the blink of an eye.

I would have ran into Seth if he hadn't of caught me in his arms. I was so confused. Why had Jacob acted that way? Not only that, my heart felt torn in two and Jacob had ran off with the other half.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to take you back to Sam and Emily's." Seth asked as he walked me to the car. I couldn't make out any words so I just nodded. My eyes rimmed with tears. Jacob was gone, half my heart was gone.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's P.O.V.<span>

I never took my eyes of Alex. Stupid Seth, he knows how I feel about her and that doesn't stop him from hitting on her. Look at him, he has his arm around her. I want to tear that kid, limb by limb starting with his arm.

Bella sat next to me. She looked really interested in the stories but I didn't really care much about her tonight. I was to busy controlling my anger. With every minute that passed, my anger rose and rose.

"_The shapeshifters imprinted on their soulmates_." I stared at Alex when my father said this. _"Imprinting is when a wolf finds his perfect match. They are destined to be together, forever_." Got that right but its much more. You can't live without your imprint. You would do anything for her anything to keep her safe. Eveytime I'm on patrol, I would go by Sam's house just to check if Alex was ok and safe. I would do anything for Alex. I shook that thought away quickly. I love Bella not her. I am not going to let a stupid imprint stop me from loving Bella.

I glanced again at Alex. Seth was about to kiss her. What I did next was all pure instinct. I snatched her and carried her away. I was furious with Seth. How dare he.

I felt Alex squirm in my arms and I put her back down. Instantly, I wanted her back in my arms.

"What do you want, Jacob." I cringed at the amout of disdain in her voice. "Do you like Seth?" I wanted to hear her answer, I wanted to know.

"What does that matter." She snapped. "Just answer the question." I hated waiting.

"Well if you really want to know, Yes I do like Seth and a lot." She retorted. I could feel my heart being shattered into pieces at her words. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then I grew angry at Seth. But I knew it wasn't his fault, anybody could fall in love with her. Alex walked off as soon as she could. 'Her walking away made it even worse. She was probably going off to find Seth.

I ran into the woods and phased quickly without stopping to take off my clothes. I ran. I wanted to get as far away from La Push as possible. As far away from her as possible.

**So, what did you think? Please tell me in reviews! :D**


	3. New Feelings

Chapter 3: New Feelings

* * *

><p>We're only friends,<br>but at times I wish we were more.

No one has ever made me feel as special as you do.  
>Why can't we be more than friends?<p>

You know what I'm really like and you love me still the same.  
>Why can't we be more than friends?<p>

You make me laugh when I want to die.  
>Why can't we be more than friends?<p>

A smile from you is all it takes to make my day.  
>Why can't we be more than friends?<p>

The sound of your voice makes my heart jump for joy.  
>Why can't we be more than friends?<p>

The slightest touch from you makes me want you even more.  
>Why can't we be more than friends?<p>

When you laugh it makes my heart flood with happiness.  
>Why can't we be more than friends?<p>

You are all I need in life.  
>Why can't we be more than friends.<p>

I know I love you, and I think you feel the same about me.  
>Why can't we be more than friends?<p>

By: Julie

* * *

><p>As I kept running, I could feel my heart tug in the opposite direction. At the direction of Alex. I just couldn't be around her right now. My heart still ached at her words when she said that she liked Seth.<p>

I could feel someone phase. I growled. I didn't want to talk to anybody right now. I just wanted to be alone.

"_Sam I don't want to talk_." I thought.

_**"Its not Sam, Jacob."**_ I couldn't believe how much balls Seth had to phase. I could kick his ass right now. And in a flash, I was standing infront of him. Ready now more than ever to teach him a lesson. I was ready to pounce. I growled with so much anger at Seth and he returned the gesture.

_"How dare you try and kiss my imprint" _I hissed._._

**_"Oh since you don't want her, nobody can have her._****_What is she supposed to love you while you love someone else? You said it yourself, you have Bella." _**I cringed I knew he was right but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

_"And what if you imprint Seth? Have you thought about that? How hurt she will be when you two have a relationship and you just leave her for somebody else?" _My words dripped with disdain.

I was ready to lounge at Seth when he spoke once again. He no longer sounded pissed but he spoke with adoration. I could see images of Alex flash in his head but he saw her as a lover.

**_"See, I didn't tell anybody this but I think I imprinted on Alex as well." _**Every trace of anger was gone and filled with love. He sounded so in love it just didn't make sense**. **He was to busy thinking about my Alex that he didn't notice my temper rise and rise with every image that passed through his head. And then Seth thought of when he was about to kiss Alex, however in his mind he accomplished his goal. That was the last straw. I couldn't control myself anymore.

I pounced. I slashed and bit any flesh of Seth that I saw. I vented my anger towards him. We fought like hell. I wanted to cause real damage to him. Seth snapped at my neck and with my hind legs, I threw him into a tree. He slammed hard and a whimper escaped his lips. He tried getting up but he fell back down in pain. Seth lied helpless on the floor._"That should teach you to never think about Alex again." _I stomped towards him and seeing him there withering in pain snapped me back to my senses.

I couldn't even look at Seth anymore, I trudged away. I ran, I just wanted to get away for a while. I wanted to get my thoughts straight. But ofcourse, Alex was draped in every single one of them.

I felt someone else phase and I knew that they would find Seth eventually. I kept running north. I just wanted to leave for a while.

_**"Jacob, stop." **_Sam's commanding alpha voice pierced through my head. I had no other choice but to stop.

**_"_**_Sam what the hell do you want?" _I sneered. In an instant, Sam was standing infront of me.

**_"Jacob, I know how you feel right now. I will talk to Seth later, but you have to know that running away from this is wrong. Think about your dad, how dissappointed he will be with you. And running away from your imprint will only cause immense physical pain to you." _**I snorted. Sam had no idea what it felt like to see your imprint with another man. He never went through that with Emily. He had no clue what if felt like.

"_Don't you dare tell me you know what if feels like. You have no clue." _I was fuming.

**_"Look Jacob, Alex is my cousin and I love her. I want her to be happy and I know that she will only be truely happy with you." _**Sam was right. We were destined to be together, but I couldn't help but think about Bella. I still loved her but I could feel Alex slowly stealing my heart away from her.

I was already falling for Alex. My affections towards Bella were nothing compared to what I felt for Alex. I couldn't see myself with Bella anymore. When I thought about my future, I pictured Alex standing by me.

_"Sam, she doesn't love me. She likes Seth. I don't even know how to approach her, let alone make her fall in love with me." _I could hear the desperation in my voice. I hadn't even had a real conversation with her and after tonight, she probably thinks that I'm a jerk or something.

**_"Why don't you try to be friends with her first. I know that she already feels a pull to you but she won't love you if you keep acting like a jack*** to her. She still has a choice."_**

Sam was right. No girl would ever fall for a jerk and that is what I have been since she got here. I wanted to show her the real me. I wanted her to forget about Seth and fall in love with me. But I knew that our relationship had to start off somewhere. And that is what I am going to do, I had decided to become friends with her. I could pass with her atleast caring about me.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's P.O.V.<span>

I plugged in my ipod to the player and stepped into the well deserved shower. I could already feel the tension slipping away.

"Finally, a place to think." I thought. But I found myself thinking only about Jacob. I couldn't shake away the emptiness I felt when he left the beach.

He looked so angry at me and then he had to ask the stupidest question ever. If I liked Seth, really? Seth means a whole lot to me but I only think of him as a brother. However, the way Jacob asked me, it seemed like he was trying to say how dare I. How dare I like somebody else. So I let him have it. Yea, I know I wasn't honest, ok I totally lyed but he deserved it.

"Ugh, I am such an idiot sometimes." I mentally slapped myself. There was something about Jacob. Yea, he has acted like a total ass, yet I feel like there is something there. A pull towards him like we were supposed to be together.

I guess I was in the shower longer than I thought because the next thing I knew I shrieked like a little girl. The hot water on my body was replaced with ice cold water. "I guess my shower is over." I laughed at myself.

I slipped into my normal jamies. A tank-top with some sweats. I sneaked into my room because Sam and Emily were already asleep. I shivered as I stepped into my room. I know that outside its pretty cold but for god's sake, the rest of the house was a toasty 78 degrees. And in here it could easily be like 30 degrees.

I looked around for the sourse of the new fridge in the house. Ofcourse, the stupid window was open. How could I have left it open? Was I really that stupid? I decided not to answer that one.

I walked over the window sill. You know, La Push isn't a "toursist attraction" but with the moon elluminating the area, it really was a breath taking place. But maybe that was just my opinion. I laughed. I already loved La Push so much. It felt like I belonged here, like it was my one true home and I know I will not be leaving soon.

I placed my hand on the window, ready to close it but something caught my eye. I saw a man standing in my back yard. He seemed to be looking straight at me with a smile plastered on his perfect face. He was very pale with blood red eyes.

My heart raced in my chest. I knew there was something dangerous about him. I instantly shut my window and jumped in my bed. I just wanted to forget I ever saw him. I wanted to fall into a dreamless sleep. I pulled my covers over my head and forced my eyes shut.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's P.O.V.<span>

I know I should be helping the others out in patrol but I just had to make sure she was safe.

Paul had caught a whif of leech in Sam's very back yard . Ofcouse, Sam wasn't to happy about that and he ordered the whole pack to search the entire area for the vampire. Sam was pretty pissed and I was too. The stupid blood sucker could have done something to my Alex.

And thats how I found myself here, running up the stairs toward Alex's room. Usually I would take the window, but tonight, she had shut it. I swallowed my anger and opened the door slowly. I didn't want to wake her, I just wanted to check on her.

"Wow." I thought to myself as I looked her over. Lex looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her heartbeat was pretty normal, so I guess she was ok. I should have left once I had known she was fine but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I got closer. She was so breathtaking and absolutely beautiful.

I couldn't help myself. I ran my thumb along her cheek. When I touched her skin, I felt a jolt of electricity ran through my body. I wanted to keep touching her, but she stirred.

"Jacob." She mummbled. She only slightly opened her eyes revealing a gorgeous hazel color. She was still asleep though.

"Shhh, go back to sleep baby."but she was totally passed out before I could say more. I smiled. If she only knew how much I wanted her to wake up and I could see the beautiful color of her eyes again. She was so beautiful and amazing, I just didn't deserve her. Watching her, I knew I deffinately wanted her in my life, even if it meant just as friends.

I smiled before I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then I pulled up the covers so she wouldn't be cold and I made my way back outside. I felt better knowing that Alex was ok.

**So, was it good? Please Review!**


	4. Regret

Chapter 4: Regret

* * *

><p>Word said, hearts bled<p>

All I am left with is my regret

I loved and Lost

And it is all my fault

She loves him now,

They took their vows

Because of my cowardice

She now is his

In anger and in fear

So she ran to him

He took her in

And now I am left with my regret

Because hearts bled by what was not said.

By: Jfreak

* * *

><p><span>Alex's P.O.V.<span>

_I looked around. It was the middle of the night and I was surrounded by trees. I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned my head to find a pale man staring at me._

_A sinister smile was plastered on his pale face. I felt shivers run down my back. I recognized him as the same man that was watching me in my backyard. I knew this wasn't right. I knew this man was dangerous. I began backing away._

_"Hello Alex." The man knelt down next to me and put two fingers under my chin forcing me to look at him. I felt different emotions run through my body. It felt like this man was planting different emotions in me and reading them at the same time._

_"Don't be scared, your not the one I'm after." I felt a wave of calmness enter my body but I could here the back of my mind yelling that this wasn't right. My mind was yelling at me to run._

_"What are you?" I asked while trying to stand but failing to do so._

_"You haven't guessed it by now. Figures, that stupid mutt hasn't told you a thing." He seemed very calm. I wanted to run but I knew I had little chances of escaping._

_I decided to take my chances and I ran for it. I hadn't made it outside the clearing when I felt a strong, cold hand pulling me back. My arm went numb at his grasp. I whimpered out in pain._

_"Look, I want you to give that filthy mutt, or Jacob as you call him, a message for me." His eyes were blood red. _

_"Tell him to watch his back because I will be biting down on it sooner or later." I gasped and he seemed amused at my horrid expression._

_"I'll see you soon, Alex." He placed a kiss on my cheek. I was too stunned to react. And then in a flash, he was gone. _

**BEEP, BEEP.** I slammed my clock off. I was drowned in sweat and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I had never been more thankful for my alarm clock waking me up than right now.

"It was only a nightmare." I repeated to myself. If only I could believe it was just a nightmare. It felt so real.

I looked at my clock. It was 8:30 and I decided I wasn't sleepy anymore. I didn't want to risk having another nightmare. So I got up and went into the shower.

I slid into some dark jeans and a purple v-neck. I left my hair down in its natural wavyness and I applied a little bit of masscara. Then I stepped out of my room and went down stairs.

I heard a booming noise coming from the kitchen. I heard laughter and a lot of voices. I guessed the pack was eating breakfast and I walked into the kitchen shyly. I didn't want to be noticed but that is exactly what I got.

"Good morning Alex." Emily called from the kitchen. I responded with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Emily ignored it and handed me a plate filled with food. I plopped myself at the table with the rest of the guys.

Embry, Quil, Paul and Jacob sat, stuffing their faces with food, well except Jacob. I smiled, I couldn't help my heart flutter as I saw Jacob. A wave of security flowed through my body and I instantly forgot about my nightmare.

Jacob was staring at me intently. He looked like he could see into my soul. It seemed like he could see right through me, like he knew about my terrible nightmare from last night.

I cleared my throat. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Where's Seth?" I looked at the rest of the pack. I heard a growl escape fom Jacob but I chose to ugnore it . Usually Seth would be the first one to greet me in the morning.

The rest of the guys had huge grins. They looked as if they were extremely amused. "He's on the couch." They smirked. I furied my eyebrows, confused at their amused expressions, but I got up anyways and made my way to the living room.

I gasped as I found Seth's bandaged body on my couch. He had several injuries all around his body. From what I could see, both his left arm and leg were broken. I felt my heart drop.

"Seth, Seth are you ok?" I shook him trying to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and he grinned back at me.

"I'm fine, now that your here." He smiled and shifted on the couch but a whimper escaped his lips. I let myself hug him, I felt so sorry for him.

"What happened to you?" I nearly screamed with anger. If he told me that he had done something reckless than the rest of his limbs would be broken as well.

He wrapped his warms arms around me, responding to my embrace. He smile cockily at me. "Are you worried about me." He smirked.

"Ofcourse, I am you idiot." He chuckled, and kissed my forehead. His scorching hot lips made shivers run down my spine. "I'm fine." He whispered into my ear and his arms tightened around me.

I heard a throat clear and I jumped out of Seth's arms. Seth frowned but I was too busy staring at a very angry Jacob standing infront of me.

Jacob's hands were in fists. He was fighting for control."Don't you ever touch her." Jacob snarled at Seth. Jacob was shaking furiously. I wanted to calm him down.

I stepped forward and placed one hand on Jacob's chest and the other on his cheek. He closed his eyes, and seemed to relax at my touch and soon he had stopped shaking. I retracted my hands and instantly Jacobs eyes shot open and he grabbed my wrist as I was pulling it away.

I felt a jolt of electrictiy run throught my body. I could feel Jacob's warmth run through my body. Jake laced his fingers through mine and pulled me towards the door. I followed and we stepped out into the chilly morning.

"Alex..." Jake whispered. He looked at his feet. He seemed at a loss of words." I-I.. I'm sorry for the way I treated you last nght." Jacob brought his gaze back on my stunned face.

He seemed like a totally different person. Ever since I got here, Jacob has made it obvious he didn't like me. And now, he was apologizing to me. "Alex, will you go out with me?" Jacob's question tooke me by surprise. I fumbled for words. I felt like my brain was melting in its place. My heart raced and it felt like it was going to come out of my chest. My knees felt like jello.

We locked eyes. I saw little flecks of green in his eyes that I had never noticed before. I could feel a pull towards him. I felt a strong connection to him. "Jacob, I-I..." I wanted to say yes but I didn't know if I could. What if he was just messing with me.

Jacob seemed to get the wrong message because he instantly broke away from my gaze. He looked hurt and his smile was gone. "I understand. You like Seth. You told me last night." I felt my heart tug.

"Jacob, I..." I wanted to yell that I had lyed. That I only liked Seth as a brother. But Jake cut me off.

"I hope he treats you right. And if he hurts you then he will hear from me." Jacob sounded torn. He sounded so heartbroken. It made my heart ache.

What had I done?

"Alex, can we atleast be friends?" I could hear Jacob's voice but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. If he only knew how much I wanted to be so much more than friends. But I nodded anyways.

**_Thoughts?_**


	5. Setting Free

**Chapter 5: Setting Free**

* * *

><p>If you love something,<p>

Set it free.

If it comes back,

It is yours.

If not,

It was never meant to be.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's P.O.V.<span>

"Alright, well I have to go on pat- I mean I have to go run some errands for Sam." Jacob said, interrupting the silence that had grown betweenus. The pain in his voice made my heart cringe. And before I could open my mouth to beg him to stay with me, he ran off into the woods.

I couldn't bring myself out of my daze. I wanted to slam my stupid head against the wall for not telling Jacob the truth. I could still see Jacob's hurt face in my mind. His perfect chiseled face should never look like that.

I walked back into the house, mostly because it was getting deathly cold out there. "Hey baby, nice to see you again." Seth joked from the couch but he instantly stopped once he noticed that I wasn't laughing with him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to him. He pulled me into a tight embrace, warming me up immediately.

But I was to busy with my thoughts to pay much attention to Seth. "If only it was this easy with Jacob." I thought. Why did I have to lie to Jacob?

"Baby, Alex talk to me." Seth pleaded.

"Huh, what?" I finally snapped out of my daze and noticed that now Emily and Sam both were standing infront of me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Alex, are you okay?" Emily took a step towards me. "I'm fine." I quickly wiggled myself out of Seth's arms. Seth frowned but released me anyways.

"I'm going to be in my room." I started up the stairs when Seth spoke once again. "I'll come with you." Seth got up. My face dropped. It had only been an hour since Seth could barely move and now he was up and about like he was never even injured.

"Seth how is that possible?" Seth blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I heal fast." Seth shrugged.

Even though I knew it was a lie, I went along with it. I continued up the stairs to my bedroom and I could hear Seth following me as well.

I plopped myself on my bed and Seth sat in the chair next to me. "So are you going to tell me what's really bugging you?" Seth asked.

I let out a sigh. "Its Jacob." I heard a growl come out of Seth but I continued anyways. "He's so confusing and ugh." I shoved my face into a pillow.

Seth clenched his fists together but I hardly noticed. My mind was bombarded with thoughts of Jacob and I continued.

"Seth, I- I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. Jacob, Jacob... I don't even know. I can't take him out of my head and I really want to." I had no idea why I was sharing this with Seth, yet I felt like he could help me somehow. I looked up at Seth.

His eyes were shut. He was shaking like Jacob was earlier. "Seth.." I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and his tremors subsided a bit. Enough for him to look back at me.

"Go out with me, please." Seth whispered. I could see the plead in his eyes. Seth sounded so sincere and I instantly regretted the words that came out of my mouth. "What?"

"You said you wanted to get Jacob out of your head and I promise I will get him out of your thoughts. Just go out with me." Seth said a little louder this time and more confident.

I was still shocked. I had no idea Seth even thought of me this way. "I-I..." I was at a loss of words. I had no idea how to respond. I knew this was wrong.

"Look Alex, there is no denying the feelings I have for you and I know I can get Jacob out of there." Seth pointed to my head and chuckled. I blushed, Seth just confessed he had feelings for me. And I realized I like him too.

"Yes Seth, I'll go out with you." I smiled. And instantly Seths face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Okay, how about Friday around seven?" Seth gave me a cocky smile.

"Sure." I replied and Seth grinned."Well, I have to go." Seth said while flashing me his incredible smile and getting up. He put two fingers under my chin and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, which made me blush like mad. Seth chuckled as he walked out.

I screamed into my pillow. I was so happy. I liked Seth and a lot. But I couldn't help the voic in the back of of my mind telling that this was all wrong. That it was supposed to be Jacob taking me out on Friday not Seth. But ofcourse, I completly it.

* * *

><p><span>Mystery P.O.V.<span>

I could see the flash of brown fur as I ran. It was only a couple of yards more until I pass safely over the other side and the beast knew his time was running out and it lunged. But he was too early because I quickly dodged his attack and stepped across the border. The beast let out a ear splitting growl.

"I'll see you soon Jacob." I smiled cockily and waved at the beast before I disappeared.

My plan was working extremely well. Soon the wolfpack will be in ruins once I'm done with them. I would have been mad at the girl for not giving the message to the mutt. However, she ended up helping me after all since she agreed to going to out with the other. The stupid mutts are so naive and so controlable and to think that the dog truely does believe he is in love with her.

Anyways, soon I will be able to run this part of town and feed as I please. I will have the dogs off my back soon enough by the way things are going.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's P.O.V.<span>

I slid in easily through Alex's window. She was sound asleep. Looking at her calmed me down.

I swear, I don't know what would have happened if I wasn't on patrol and caught the smell of the vampire. If he would of even placed a finger on her, only God knows what I would have done. My body instantly began to shake with anger but being near Alex made me relax.

I stepped clloser to her. She looked so peaceful asleep. I was becoming use to the coming in her room in the middle of the night just to watch her sleep. To know she is safe and the best part was that I could stare at her all I wanted.

I moved a loose strand from her face to the back of her hair. "I love you so much." I sighed.

"I hope Seth cherishes the treasure in his hands." Tears burned in the back of my eyes. I could picture Alex and Seth getting married and living a happy life that I could never giver her. "I wished so badly that things would of never been this complicated. That I could hold you in my arms and do you no harm. But we all no that you and Seth love each other and that is why I am letting you go." I whispered as I carresed her cheek.

I heard a howl outside the window. "That must be Sam and the others." I thought.

I got up quickly but before I left, I bent down and kissed her soft lips. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Sparks flowed through my body and my heart finally felt whole, yet I pulled away.

"Bye Alex." I whispered and swung my legs out of the window, joining the others on the search of the leech.

_**So... I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Its just that I didn't get that many reviews so I really didn't have inspiration to write it but I felt bad because the people that did review didn't deserve that.**_

_**Thoughts?**_


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6: Truth**

Jacob' P.O.V.

I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. I had barely knocked twice when the door swung open.

"Oh hey Jacob. Nice to see you, Bella is in her room upstairs." Charlie was still in his cop uniform. I stepped into the house. Espn was on as usual.

"Thanks Charlie." I replied as I walked up the stairs. "Here goes nothing." I thought as I turned the knob of Bella's door.

Bella was lying on her bed listening to her CD player. I smiled, there was no doubt I didn't have feelings for her. But I knew now that they were feelings of a strong friendship, not love.

No it was never love that I felt for her. I tricked myself into thinking that it was. However, I learned what love was when Alex entered my life. Alex is the only one I could ever feel that way towards.

I was to busy with my thoughts that I didn't notice when Bella saw me.

"Earth to Jacob." Bella laughed. I flushed but smiled back. "Whats up Jacob?" Bella smiled and gestured toward the spot next to her. I sat down next to her and then I faced her. She looked curious, obviously she knew by my expression that I wasn't here to just visit.

I sighed before I spoke. "Bella, I want to be straight forward with you. I thought I loved you." Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jacob, I don't feel that way for you." Bella began to explain.

"I know, I know. But see, I _thought_ I was in love with you. I tricked myself into thinking that what we had was love but it isn't." I averted my eyes to the floor. It was hard for me to voice my thoughts when I was still confused.

"Bella I imprinted on Alex, Sam's cousin. I didn't mean too. Hell, I didn't want to respond to the imprint at first but I now I'm falling for her. And I thought it wasn't right to not tell you." I looked up. Bella's eyes were filled with understanding. This is why I loved Bella so much. She would understand anything, even with the most outragious things.

"Jacob, look I have to admit that I am also to blame for, for misleading you. I sent you the wrong messages when all I wanted to do is cope with Edward leaving me." Bella sounded so heartbroken. I hated Edward for leaving her. Bella was so in love with him.

"Thanks Bella for understanding. But, I don't think Alex will ever love me the way I love her." Bella furried her eyebrows in confusion when I said this.

"Why?" She asked in puzzlement. I took in a deep shaky breath when images of Seth and Alex flashed through my mind.

"Seth likes her too. Actually by the way he thinks of her, I think he loves her just as much as I do. And it seems like Alex loves him too." My heart cringed as the last image in my head flashed Alex and Seth getting married.

"Jacob..." Bella began but I stopped her. "Its ok, I can live with only being her friend if it means that I get to see her happy. Even if it isn't with me." I said softly.

"Wow. You really do love her when you are willing to let her go for her happiness." Bella sounded sypathetic.

"Thanks Bella for understanding." I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. I couldn't repair the way my soul felt knowing that I could never have my one true love. "I have to go." I knelt down and hugged my friend before I made my way out of the house.

I walked to Bella's house and thats the way I was going to go back, on foot. But I liked how I could I could think without getting interrupted. But ofcourse, all my thoughts were of Alex.

Somehow I ended up on the cliffs of the beach. But my heart skipped a beat when I noticed Alex sitting by the edge of the cliff.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's P.O.V.<span>

The view was incredble out here. The sun was hitting the horizon and the sky was decorating with shades of pink and orange. But no matter how beautiful the sky looked, it wouldn't help how crummy I felt inside.

Something in mind kept telling me that I shouldn't have agreed to go out with Seth. In my heart, I knew that I had feelings for Jacob not Seth.

A twig snapped behind me, taking me out of my thoughts. I quickly turned around to see what it was. It was Jacob. He had a shy smile on his perfect face. My heart raced a little in my chest.

"D-do you mind if I join you." Jacob stuttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled. "Sure." Jacob's shy smile turned into a huge grin that brightened his whole mood.

"You know, you shouldn't be sitting that close to the edge. I wouldn't want you to fall over." Jacob said as he sat down next to me. I flushed. I couldn't help how happy I felt when he was near me.

"So about us being friends. How about we learn a little more about each other." Jacob smiled.

"Okay, how about we play 20 questions." I responded. "You go first."

"Hmmm.. Whats your favorite color." Jacob asked. I had to stop myself from saying chocolate brown because he would know it was his eye color. Instead I said, "Green and yours?"

Jacob locked eyes with me and responded, "Hazel." I flushed, that was my eye color. "Your turn." I mumbled trying to hide my embarrasment.

"Whats your favorite animal?" I thought for a second. But then I remembered the legends of the Quileute.

"A wolf." Jocob smirked. He seemed really amused by my answer. "What?" I asked.

"Its nothing and anyways you just wasted your turn by asking what. When's your birthday?" Jacob still looked amused.

"October 30." I replied simply. "No way. A day before Holloween. Thats pretty cool." Jacob smiled.

"Okay, now I really have to know. How come you are so hot." Once the words left my mouth I regreted them. I should have phrased them differently. Jacob seemed surprised at first but then he gave me a huge grin.

"Oh why thank you. I think its genetics." I smacked him on the shoulder and Jacob chuckled. "I meant your body temperature." I retorted.

"We all run hot around here. I guess it is genetics after all." Jacob grinned. But I could tell he was hiding something.

"My turn. Do you like it here, in La Push." Jacob asked. I smiled.

"Yes, its the only place I actually feel at home." I looked down at the waves crashing into the side of the cliff. That was still a touchy topic for me.

Jacob placed to fingers under my chin and brought my face up so I would have to stare into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "What do you mean?" He whispered. Jacob was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"I don't know if Sam told you this but 3 years ago, my parents died in a car crash and I since I was underage, I spent those years moving from foster home to foster home." It still hurt to remember. My heart cringed. Tears rimmed my eyes. And one escaped onto my cheek.

Jacob wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Jacob sounded so upset with himself.

"No its ok. I trust you." I smiled a weak smile. Jacobs eyes widened and then they were filled with adoration. "You do?" Jacob whispered. Jacobs face inched closer to mine. He was only an inch away when I responded. "Yes." I mumbled. His lips edged closer to mine. I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to touch Jacob, to want him to touch me.

His lips brushed against mine and then began to move expertly on my lips. He ran his hand throuh my hair and settled on the mid-section of my back. With his other hand he carrased my face and kept me close. He pulled me in closer toward him. I loved the way I fit perfectly in his arms and how his warmth envolped me. I rested a hand on his chest and the other on his neck trying to pull him closer if that was even possible. I could feel my heat beat accelerating and my lungs screaming for air but I just didn't to break the kiss.

I finally felt complete and whole.

_**So,.. thoughts? Please review! It makes me want to update sooner:D**_


	7. Kidnapped

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

Alex's P.O.V.

When I could no longer help the burning in my lungs, I pulled away from Jacob. Jake had a huge grin on his face and his eyes showed extreme happiness.I smiled at myself for being the one that made him this happy. But then the most horrible passed through my mind. Seth.

I had just agreed to going out with him and here I was making out with Jacob. What the crap is wrong with me. I'm playing with two hearts that I didn't deserve. My smile turned quickly into a grimace.

"Jake,... I-I..ugh." I just couldn't make the words out. Jacob smile faltered a little when he saw my face.

"What's wrong Lex?" Jacob's word sounded so sweet and they radiated worry.

"I- this.." I gestured toward the both of us. "Is wrong... I agreed to go out on date with Seth and this can't be happening." I averted my gaze toward the ground. I felt so ashamed of myself.

Jacob shaked with tremors. "What do you mean? Alex I have feelings for you and you obviously have feelings for me. How can you kiss someone like that and feel nothing?" Jacob sound heart broken and my chest squeezed in agony.

"Jacob, I-I... I just can't do this. I'm sorry." I whispered the last part. I picked up my things and ran into the woods.

I tried my best to not think of Jacob but I couldn't. My lips still tingled from the kiss we shared, and I would have never admit this to anybody but it was my very first kiss. And having shared it with Jacob made it even more special.

But I felt like trash. How could I have done that to Seth? In my heart I had feelings for both Jacob and Seth.

My muscles burned from running but I couldn't stop. I wanted to get away. To get away from everything for just a little while. I wouldn't be able to face Seth or Jacob after this.

I went deeper and deeper into the never ending forest. I didn't realize it at first of course but after I did, I had no idea which was out. I stopped running and frantically looked around. My senses were hightened out of fear and every animal noise drove me deeper into frantic mode.

"Tsk, Tsk. You had to ruin everything didn't you." My whole body stiffened. There was someone behind me, but I couldn't get myself to turn around. Immediately my heart picked up speed.

"Who, who are you?" I intended to sound brave but my voice showed fear. I had yet to turn around.

"Oh Alex, you already know who I am." The voice sounded so familiar. I knew the man must of have been gorgeous because his charming voice radiated confidence. But my mind knew better. This man screamed dangerous.

I turned around slowly. When I met the man's eyes, I gasped. Those piercing blood red eyes were the same as from my nightmare. This man was a vampire.

"Ugh, so young and naive. And so mouth watering." In a flash the monster was standing next to me playing with a lock of my hair.

I swallowed my fear. "What do you want?" My voice betrayed courage but I was terrified for my life.

"We'll get to that later sweety, but for now, you are coming with me." The monster got closer and picked me up and swung me across his shoulder like a rag doll.

I protested, yelled and kicked and scratched but nothing stopped it. The monster ran like lightening and I could feel myself get dizzy from the blurs of images of the forest that zoomed passed me.

And then the monster slowed to a normal human pace. He dropped me on the hard floor. I looked around. I guessed we were in a cave or something.

"Ugh, because of you my whole plan has changed. But none the less, this will work even better. They will blame each other for your disappearance and will figt to their deaths because of you." The thing flashed me a sinister but perfect smile.

The only coherent thought that raced through my mind was, "What have I done?"

_**Thoughts? Ok, I know it wasn't much and its been forever since I've updated and no excuse is good enough. But its just that I've started highschool (yea, I'm only 14) and I've been extremely busy! Who knew that taking college level classes would be hard in 9th grade! But I'm still extremely sorry and I apologize a million times. And I also apologize in advance because if thngs go the same, I won't have much time to update. But I will in any spare time I have, trust me!**_

_**So pretty please, Review!**_

**l  
>l<br>l  
>V<strong>


	8. Safety Before Stupidity

**Chapter 8: Safety Before Stupidity**

Alex's P.O.V.

I could see the light shinning behind my eyelids but I refused to open them. I wanted to believe that all of this was a nightmare. A nightmare that I could soon wake up from, but I knew better.

"Morning beautiful," said the most revolting voice I had ever heard. I could hear the mockery in his voice. How could something look so angelic and yet be so demonic?

"I know your awake so don't even try to pretend." His sweet scent infaturated my nostrils. He was closer now and he touched my cheek with his finger. It would of been a caress but it felt more as a threat instead.

I opened my eyes to see the monster in his glory. "Heres some food. Don't want you to dye, yet," said the beast.

The devil uncuffed me and I dropped to the cave floor.

"Jake, please help me." I whispered while a tear streamed down my cheek. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V.<strong>

_* Ring*_

Come on pick up. Pick up, please. I'm so stupid. Why didn't I follow Alex to make sure she made it safely back home.

"**Hello"** Sams voice was gruff and filled with drowsyness.

"Sam, it's me Jake. I just wanted to make sure Alex made it home safe." I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. I'm pretty sure Sam wouldn't like that I let his cousing wander through the forest alone.

**"What do you mean Jacob, I got a voicemail from you saying that Alex was with you." **Sam's voice was panicked now.

"I never called you Sam and Alex left me. She ran into the forest by herself." My eyes went big. Paul had caught a whiff of the same leech from the last time, just the other day. NO! please God tell me Alex is safe. Please.

~**_20 minutes later~_**

"What the fuck. How could you let Alex in the woods when there's a leech wandering around La Push." Seth snarled. His whole body tremored and I knew he was close to phasing.

**"Calm down Seth. We need to focus on saving Alex rather than worrying about you 'll split up to cover more ground. Paul, Jared take the north end. Brady, Collin and Leah will stay here just in case. Embry, me and you will take the south end. Seth and Jacob will take the west end. Everybody got it." **Sam used his alpha voice**.** So nobody could defy him.

" But..." Seth excalaimed. I felt the same way. How could Sam put us together. We are bound to do more harm then done.

**"Let's go." **Sam inturrupted Seth's protests. Everybody began to claw the floor and Seth and I began to search for Alex.

I didn't like being paired up with Seth but, if the it meant Alex's safety I wouldn't even mind being paired up with the asshole of Paul or the snarky Leah.

Seth and I created a system that worked for us. We only talked when we found something important other than that, we let a long and uncomfortable silence obsorb us both.

I ran throught greenery. We were running close too the edge of the shore, when I smelled a familiar scent mixed in with the sweet scent of a vampire.

"No! Alex!" My mind raced with thoughts of Alex. I had hoped she was alone and safe. But no, she's in harms way.

"Seth, do you smell that?" I asked. Although I didn't like cooperating with him, our chances were better together.

"Yeah." Seths thoughts came rushing into my mind. It was all about Alex and my anger rose slightly. I let my mind play the sweet memory of when me and Alex kissed.

Seth whipped his head toward me and snarled. "So what, now that you don't have Bella, you go running back and steal something that already belongs to someone else." Seth began to encircle me. He looked mad with anger.

"She is not yours and will never be yours," I snarled back. "She is **_my _**imprint. You have yet to find yours." I could feel my body tremor with anger and jealousy.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's P.O.V.<span>

I opened my eyes and my vision was slightly blurry. But everything came into focus a second later and the first thing I saw was none other than the stupid blood sucker. He was merely inches from my face.

"Show time." said the leech. He picked me and slung me over his shoulder. Seriously, I know he's monster, but he could have some manners. Though, I was too weak to protest.

The bloodsucker took me closer the entrance of the cave. He set me down but made sure he had a steel grasp around my shoulders.

The leech pointed to something the distance. I gasped, two huge wolves were fighting just outside of us. "My plan is working marvelously. Do you recognize them sweety?" The monster asked. What the crap does he mean if I recognize them?

"I'm surprised he hasn't told you his secret. A well, you'll find out anyways." said the beast. I cringed, it was a close fight but the brown furred one, although being bigger and quicker, seemed more distracted.

My heart tugged, the wolves looked so familiar. They reminded me of someone. I could feel myself being drawn to the chocalate furred one, but I didn't know why. The brown wolf yelped when the sandy colored wolf snapped at his leg of the other. "No!" I could feel the brown wolfs pain. And then the wolf turned as if he heard my faint cry. My eyes met with his. Those chocalate orbs looked so familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V.<strong>

She close. I can feel my heart tugging at her direction, and then I heard a faint voice. Her voice! I stopped fighting with Seth and turned to find Alex in the hands of the monster.

"Seth look." I thought. Seth was still angry but looked anyways. His whole body slumped over and instantly his thoughts changed from wanting to kill me to Alex's safety.

"We'll have to work together Seth. I know you love her just as much as I do." Lie I thought. My love for Alex was infenite. Seth snorted as he heard the last thought. But agreed anyways.

**_Soooo...hi there:) _**

**_I am extemely sorry for not updating sooner. I hate when authors do that and i can't believe I just did that to you guys who truely don't deserve it. I have just been really busy with school._**

**_Sooo even though I am a terrible person, please review!_**


	9. Forever Lover

**Chapter 9: Forever Lover**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alex's P.O.V.<span>**

It was dark out and I could barely see the faint lines of the wolves. They stopped fighting and looked straight at us. The expressions on the wolfs faces made them look human, the look they gave me was pure worry and adoration but then turned icy when the saw the monster with me.

The leech looked angered. "Time to go." The monster threw me over his shoulder like a ragged doll. But this time I kicked and scratched him. But soon I realized that I was causing more damage to myself than him and his anger seemed to rise.

"Stop that, or I will kill you myself." I became still. I valued my life to much. The monster began to near the shore while the two wolves followed helplessly.

The wolve's eyes looked alarmed and desperate for a way to attack. They kept changing their formation as if trying to get a better approach on the vampire without harming me as well. But the one that had my full attention was the choclate brown one. His eyes showed pure worry and hatred for the vampire. He looked so lost and I so badly wanted to reach out to him and hold him to me forever.

The vampire came dangerously close to the shore. My mouth felt dry but I had to prolong a little bit longer for the wolves to make their move. "Why" I choked out. "Why are you doing all of this?"

The beast laughed. "Isn't it obvious, I want this area to myself. It's the one place I can stay because of the weather and I can feed as I please. It's such small town, isolated by the rest of the world. Nobody would suspect a thing." I didn't get it. Then why was I involved. What I would serve to him?

"Then how am I involved?" I questioned.

The monster laughed. To anybody else, it would have been a beautiful treat to one's ear but to me he sounded like the devil himself. "You humans are so naive. Don't you realize that you are the perfect leverage. I used my powers to make the stupid werewolf believe he fell in love with you while the other imprinted. The two mutts would fight to their deaths and as the true alpha and the youngest wolf, they would cause the pack to fall to pieces. Each wolf would have to chose sides and fight to their deaths. Simple as that, I would have this place to myself." I shivered in response to my fear. And then it hit me. Jacob really didn't love me. It was just the stupid vampire who used his powers on him. Everything he felt for me was a lie. Everything we had was a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V.<strong>

I watched as the vampire neared the shore. "Please don't go in the water." I begged. I noticed Alex make conversation with the leech and I took advantage.

"_Seth, I'll go around and try to block him off from going into the water." _Seth agreed. I ran around the greenery, making sure the bloodsucker wouldn't see or suspect, otherwise he would go faster with his plan and jump into the water with my Alex.

I made it behind the vampire. Alex noticed me but she looked at me with teared rimmed eyes. My heart broke, I knew there was something wrong but I had to not think about that now. I had to focus.

"_Ready Seth?" _Seth growled at the leech trying to get his attention. The monster hissed in his direction, putting all his attention on Seth and forgeting all about me. The vampire slowly backed up, bringing him closer the the water.

"_Now," _I thought and Seth growled and pounced closer to the vampire. The vampire backed up. And I pounced.

I snapped at his shoulder but the vampire was quick to react. "No! I will not go down without taking you with me." The vampire hissed. NO!, but I was to late. The monster threw Alex into the deep ocean. Far from the shore. I grimaced at the splash of the water. I knew she couldn't swim and I was under the delima of going in after her or finish off the monster infront of me.

Seth saved me from my dilema though. "I got her." Seth phased back and raced into the water.

I let anger seep through my veins and the leech wasn't that big of a challenge. I pounced and slashed, the bloodsucker did get a few good moves in but I had an advantage, which was pure hatred. I had him dismembered in a matter of seconds and the kill shot was ripping its head off.

"**Jacob, we're near." **About time Sam got here. And in a matter of minutes Sam stood next to me. The rest of the pack started the fire and threw in the pieces of the vampire. But everything I saw a was hazy. My vision began to blur. The leech had bitten me before I had ripped his head off.

I could feel the venom of the leech searing through my veins. I felt my body collapse to the floor and my body temperature was even hotter than before. I trembled on the floor.

Sam knelt beside me. "Jacob, Jacob are you ok? Whats wrong?" I couldn't form any words. All I cared was Alex's safety. Had Seth been able to save her. I could still feel the pull towards her. Did that mean she was still alive.

"Alex." I choked out.I could see blackness envolpe my sight and the last thing I saw was her beautiful face and then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alex's P.O.V.<span>**

"Jacob, Jacob. Please, I'm here. Please open your eyes." I touched his overheated body. His body was covered in sweat and trembled slightly.

"Sam please do something." I screamed. I placed Jacob's head in my lap.

"**I got Leah on it. She is contacting the Cullen Doctor." **Sam placed a reasuring hand on my shoulder.

I ran my thumb along Jacob's cheek. Even if his love for me was fake, I still loved him. I knelt down next to his ear to whisper words only he would be able to hear. "Please Jacob, wake up. I-I can't live without you." A tear slipped my eyes and onto his his face. "I love you. Please come back to me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seth's P.O.V.<span>**

Once we reached land, Alex automatically ran for Jacob. She was drawn to him, she loved him. I should have been jealous but I wasn't.

Why did I feel like this? Like I didn't feel anything special for Lexi. I had pratically imprinted on her but now, my heart felt no tug for her, I had no butterflies in my stomach when I looked at her. Was it possible that it was all fake? That I hadn't really been in love with her?

I watched from afar as I saw Alex go distraught seeing Jake passed out on the floor, covered in sweat and trembling from the venom the vampire had put in him. Her loving affections were shown with every touch.

The bloodsucker doctor finally arrived. The whole pack was relieved including me. Before Alex was here, Jake and I were pretty cool friends. I really did like Jacob. I didn't want him to die, he was like my brother.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Carlisle P.O.V.<span>**

I was surprised that the wolve's needed my help. Well actually I was surprised they even asked. Ofcourse I would do everything in my power to help.

I ran swiftly through the forest. I carried everything necessary in my bag. I just hoped that I could help.

I finally got to the clearing where Jacob layed. He didn't look good. I could see where the vampire bite had taken a toil on his body. Vampire venom was lethal to the wolves.

I didn't see her at first, but when I got closer, I could tell that she must have been Jacob's imprint. I could tell she cared for him by the way she held onto him and refused to move aside when I had asked her.

I looked over Jacob. The venom hadn't spread to much but still, in a matter of minutes, it could reach his heart, killing him. The only thing left to try was a sucking the venom out by mouth.

"Sam, I have an idea of how to help." I shared with him my thoughts. Sam was reluctant at first but agreed, anyways, it was the only hope we had after all.

I bent down and put my lips were the other vampire had bitten and began to suck the venom out by my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V.<strong>

I could feel my soul leave my body. I saw a light in the distance and followed it. I sense my mom close. She was here, I could feel it.

"Mom?" I looked around.

"Jacob" It was her. It really was her. She had a glow to her body and looked even more beautiful than the pictures my dad had showed me. I raced toward her and hugged her."Mom" I whispered. I was taller than her, so I picked her up and spun her around.

"My little Jakey." I smiled remembering when she used to call me that. "Well, seeing as how you have grown up into a handsome man, Jakey is an inapropriate name. Do you go by Jacob now?" My mother laughed her amazing laugh.

"Mom I missed you." My mothers eyes turned slightly sad. "Me too son. And I wish you could stay here with me longer. But she needs you."

"Who.." I was so confused.

"Jake, you need to go back to her, you love her and she loves you. I'm here because I got my happily ever after with your father and now its your turn." My mother smiled. "Anyways, I'm dying to be a grandmother."

"But..." My mother inturrupted. "Close your eyes and count to 3."

I closed my eyes, obeying my mother. "One, two,..."

"Wait what happens on 3?"

"3" My mother whispered and I could feel my soul lifting up and being placed back into my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's P.O.V.<strong>

I couldn't control myself. Carlisle had said that that was all he could do to help. That the venom had spread too far already.

I grabbed onto Jacob's limp body and rested my head on the crook of his neck. I sobbed his name, wishing he were still alive. My heart felt numb, almost as if I could feel nothing. My connection to Jacob was gone.

And slowly, I felt his cold body heat up under my touch, his stopped heart, pusled under me. "Jacob?" I lifted my head and stared at his face, waiting for a response.

His eyes opened slightly and then flourished open. He smiled a half smile, tentive and tender but still a very tired smile. "Alex" He whispered my name, hoarse and stained but he was alive!, and that was all I cared for.

I jumped at him, hugging him tightly as tightly as my weak arms could manage. Jacob chuckled and wrapped his now regular (as regular as it was before) warm arms around me, pulling me in closer. But too soon I realized that my affections weren't really returned. I slumped over and wiggled out of his grasp.

"Whats wrong?" Jacob's face showed sincere concern and hurt because I created space between us.

"Jacob, your free from the vampire's powers. You never loved me." It hurt to even make the words out and I grimaced when they pierced daggers into my ears.

"What do you mean?" Jacob looked confused. I really didn't want to say it again. The pack had already left, letting us have our privacy.

"Alex, your wrong. I think I can explain." I heard a muffled voice from behind. Seth approached with a dazed look on his face.

"Alex, it's me the vampire was using his powers on. He made me believe that I loved you, and I do care for you, but I don't love you like I thought I did." Seth explained.

I felt my mouth drop. I had seriously thought Jacob was the one whose feeling's towards me were a lie. Jacob turned to me with a smirk on his face. He stood up, a little fazed but controlled his balace within a second. He bent over, grabbing me by the arm and lifting me up.

"I'll leave you two alone. After everything I have intruded on, this is the least I can do." Seth spoke up. But I was too busy staring into Jacob's amazing choclaty orbs. I knew from that point on that he was the wolf that saved me. My protector, my savior and forever lover.

**_So, this isn't exactly the ending. I am going to do an epilogue but it depends on the reviews I get. I have a really awesome idea for the epilogue and I hope you guys are interested enough to want it._**

**_So pretty please with cherries ontop, _**

**_REWIEW! :D_**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Seth's P.O.V.

Tonight's the night" I thought as I looked around at the familiar faces of the old pack. All my pack brothers were here and with their imprints, even Leah with her boyfriend, (because she couldn't imprint). Paul had imprinted on a fiesty girl named Crystal. God I loved her, she was the only one who could put him in his place when he was being cocky or an ass. Collin and Brady were hanging out while their wives helped Emily with the food. Jared and Kim were running late because of their new addition to the family, the twins. I swear, Jeffy and Jenn were double trouble when they put their minds to it.

Quil was sitting on a log, watching Claire who was also helping her aunt, Emily, serve the food. It was only a matter of time before Quil came to his senses and finally asks Claire out on date. Everybody knows Claire has been crushing on him since she was 15 and its tooken Quil 2 years to realize that she is all grown up now and its about time to take up a romantic relationship with her.

Embry had imprinted on Quil's cousin, Beth. She suited his shy personality with her outgoing one. It was the typical cheerleader meets the captain of the debate team, aka nerd. But the imprints of honor tonight are Jacob and Alex. It was their 20th annarversary. Jacob and Alex were hanging back talking to Billy. I still hated myself for intuding on their love years ago. If it wasn't for that stupid bloodsucker, it would of saved us all that trouble.

I could tell everybody was happy with their imprints. They were all physically older than me now, about 15 years difference.

I still hurt to know that I was the only one out of the whole pack to continue phasing. I wasn't complaining because I had a reason to keep phasing. I looked around for her, my new alpha, my imprint. . She looked so beautiful. So stunning in her dress. She's 18 now, and ready to take on her rightful place as Alpha.

Since I was the oldest and member of the old pack, the reign of Alpha was given to me. It made sense, I would train the newbies. And its not like I didn't fit in with them. I was physically 21 years old, but have been 21 years old for a long time now. But I would do anything for that girl, my girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's P.O.V.<strong>

I walked around, greeting people who came my way. Mom and dad hanged back talking to the Uley's. But I had to admit, it was pretty awesome hearing the legends told by my grandpa. I swear, that man had a way with words.

It was pretty cool out, well especially because of the rediculous dress my mother made me wear. I didn't get why I had to wear it, I was just going to finally hear the legends as the alpha of the pack.I guess that it was a pretty big deal when a female is the Alpha, but it made sense, I was a Black, carrying the gene of so many Chiefs. Anyways, the fact that I phased, being a female was extrodinary (Because once, with Leah was miraculous enough) and the elders believed it was a sign that a Black was supposed to carry on the Alpha role in the tribe.

It felt wierd, though, being alpha. There were still two last generations pack members and they were dady's age. I felt intrusive, demeaning them. The whole pack was here including all of the tribes elders. It was a my parents 20th anniversary and my initiation ceremony where I would be inducted as official Alpha of the new wolfpack.

Looking around at my pack, (yeah I have to get used calling it my pack)I have to admit that I'm a little scared. Okay, I'm scared out of my mind, how am I supposed to control 8 hormonal and bipolar teenagers. Also, I'm the first ever she-wolf to be Alpha. Even with my dad's reassurance that its in my blood to be leader, I'm bound to do something wrong.

"Hey little one." I heard a familiar voice say from behind and my stomach fluttered with butterflies. I turned to find Seth. He was one of the last generation pack members in "my" pack.

Seth looked really good in his white t-shirt and jeans. He didn't have to go all out to look nice. His white shirt stretched over his broad and chiseled chest and went loose around his trimmed waist. I have to admit, I have always had a crush on him and I had to work so hard when I was in wolf form to not let that leak out. But I hate it. I wish that I had the power to imprint, that way I would know for sure if Seth was meant for me, but ofcourse I was a girl wolf, letting me have a choice who my soulmate should be, (well according to Leah's theory).

Anyways, it was bummer that Seth did have the power to imprint, and it wasn't me. How do I know, you may ask, because Seth has known me since I was little, and nope, no imprint.

But come on God, why would you put such a sexy guy as my beta, meaning I will have to be around him alot, and I will have to sit back and watch him fall in love with someone else.

OH My Gosh, he just touched my arm. Calm down heart, no need to overreact to a simple touch that probably means nothing to him.

"You okay up in there?" Seth voice was laced with amusement but with an undertone of worryness.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about being Alpha." Lie, I was just thinking about me and you runnning off into the sunset.

"Oh, ok." Seth face turned to dissappointment. But why?

"Well atleast I'm lucky to have such an expierenced beta. You will help me with the whole getting used to the Alpha thing right?"

"Ofcouse, you can ask me for whatever you want, little one." Why did he have to say that. My heart just about skipped a beat and I could feel the blood rushing to heat up my face. If only he knew what I really wanted from him, but my heart crashed with the mention of "Little one".

I mean, yea he's my dad's age, though, he never stopped phasing so he looked about 21, while I was a legal 18.

* * *

><p>Seth's P.O.V.<p>

I watched as her cheeks flushed with a nice shade of red. Gosh, how much I wanted to tell right then and there that she was my soulmate.

The wind picked up and a strand of her hair fell on her face. I grabbed it and placed it safely behind her ear, while hearing her heart accelerate. Maybe she did feel the imprint after all. But I just hope that she choses me. As a she-wolf, she choses her soulmate, meaning that she could reject me if she wanted to.

That was the main reason I had waited this long to tell her. That my heart belonged to her. But I was to chicken to ever tell her and with a good amount of threats thrown at me by Paul, who kept bringing up the fact that if I played the sidelines, other players would take the lead. Meaning, if I didn't atleast try, there was no chance in ever winning the prize, being my Sarah.

But I couldn't tell her now. I have to wait until she hears the legends again. That would be perfect and then I would lead her down the beach and tell her that she held my heart in her hands. I just hope she would atleast give me a chance.

"Do you want to sit with me, while Billy tells the legends?" I asked.

"Ofcourse" Sarah responed. My heart leaped. Please God, let her say yes to me in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V.<strong>

After my father finished telling the legends, I watched as Seth led my daughter down the beach. I knew he was finally going to tell her about the imprint.

I had to admit, I hated Seth for imprinting on my daughter at first. She had just been born, I held her in my arms, and then passed her along to Seth who insisted on holding her. I guess he just felt guilty for intruding on mine and Alex's love years ago. Before I passed the bundle of joy to his arms, Seth promised he would babysit and look after the her, and then he took a look at her and imprinted. I hated knowing that I would have to share the role as the male figure in her life.

But it doesn't bother me anymore. As long as I know that Seth would never push my daughter into loving him, when she had the choice. Seth was a nice guy and I know he would take of her and protect her just like I protect my wife.

Iaverted my attention back on the love of my life. I could see the rise and fall of Alex's chest. It was our 20th annaversary today. Twenty years of being married to the most wonderful women to ever walk this Earth.

Everybody stood, my former pack members began to leave, I stood and let out my hand to my wife. She grasped it and stood up. I put my arm around her waist and walked to our home.

Where we would sit in our little porch and watch our grandchildren play, while we held hands as a true soulmates.

_**~The End~**_

~Chivasgirl23

_**Thoughts? Please Review!**_


End file.
